Misery Loves Company
by the butt-loving cynic
Summary: "You need to stay away from me." "And what if I don't want to?" Hades Aidoneus x Reader. (this is extremely cliche and horrendously stupid read at your own risk because I can't write anymore)


**cries because i became obsessed with kamigami no asobi **

**especially hades **

**like i had to write something for him that's how much i love him and in case you guys didn't know i can't write anymore**

**idc that this is a reader insert and that it's fucking cheesy and gross and awful I AM GOING TO POST THIS PIECE OF SHIT BECAUSE HADES HAS STOLEN MY SOUL also if you see this on tumblr or quotev don't worry dat me (probs unless someone stole from me loooool)**

* * *

She approached him in the garden's courtyard for what seemed the hundredth time today. As soon as he saw her, the same exact words from before left his mouth:

"You need to stay away from me."

An unfazed grin passed over the girl's lips. "And if I don't want to?"

"You will be affected and possibly harmed by the misery that follows me. Please; for the sake of your safety, leave me alone," he grunted quietly, looking uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.

The girl threw her head back and laughed. The sound rang out through the courtyard, causing the man before her to flinch. (E/c) eyes glinted mischievously as she placed her hands on her hips and stepped forward, inching closer to him. "Hades, really…you need to stop being so glum! I don't care about the supposed 'curse' on you. I just want to get to know you better!"

The man—or, better yet, the god—glanced down at her almost remorsefully. "(Name)…" his voice was deep and exasperated, as if they had this conversation daily. "I mean it. I do not wish for you to get hurt." He turned his head away, sending wavy lengths of black hair into his crimson eyes, hiding his true expression. "You have seen what has happened to Yui when she has attempted to make contact with me. The same may very well happen to you."

(Name) merely grinned widely and clucked her tongue as if chagrining a naughty child. "Yet she still talks to you. Just because she had a few trips here and there and there was a storm during the time you two were going to stargaze doesn't mean anything worse will happen to me. And besides, like I said…I don't believe in it! You don't bring misfortune everywhere, Hades."

Even as the girl spoke the courtyard in which the two were standing in was beginning to grow dark with clouds in the otherwise bright and sunny sky. The weather in the garden was always bipolar as it was, anyway—Zeus enjoyed making it as difficult as he could for the godly residents and the two human representatives. Upon seeing the mass of black clouds above them, the god of the underworld began to stomp away, boots echoing on the pavement.

"Forgive me, (name), but I cannot risk it. Besides, I have work to do. I will see you in class."

(Name) frowned as she watched Hades disappear into the school building just as a few fat drops of rain began to fall. The rain continued even until after he had left, but she refused to take shelter; instead, the girl sighed and tapped her cheek in thought.

"But all I want is to become closer to you, Hades…how do I help you get over your fear of bringing misfortune wherever you go?"

* * *

"(Name), I do not wish to repeat myself over and over. Please do not come near me."

She had trapped him in the astronomy club's room this time instead of a courtyard. It couldn't rain inside, right? Unless the damn curse of his broke the laws of physics. Then again, they were in a completely other realm at the moment, so who knew?

"No," she refused, shaking her head petulantly. "I _want _to be friends with you, Hades. All the other gods have started to become close to Yui and understand humans…but you? You just sit by yourself! Come on, at least try and let me help you? I don't like anyone here but you! Therefore, I will _not _leave you alone."

Hades' pale cheeks seemed to flush somewhat at the girl's words and he stared at her with semi-wide eyes. His fingers, which moments before had been fiddling with a small telescope, halted immediately. He swallowed loudly and fidgeted in his chair, looking longingly at the door that (name) was currently standing in front of.

"…But what if you get hurt? I cannot help the curse that the dead wished upon me. I cannot control what it does to those close to me. So I cannot bear the idea of you becoming harmed due to me."

(Name)'s answer was soft as an equally tender smile spread across her face. "But I won't mind, Hades," she murmured comfortingly. "Being friends with someone usually means sharing their problems. And if that means working through your misfortune, well, I'll be happy to do so. So please? Can we be friends?"

She extended a hand out towards the god, expression a hopeful one compared to the usual playfulness.

Hades stared at that hand for quite some time. It appeared at first glance to be slender and delicate, like it would break if he squeezed too hard. He knew this was the opposite—(name) was a sturdy human compared to most he had come across. To have someone close enough that he could call "friend" was a notion Hades had thrown away long ago before Zeus had thrown together so many gods into one place. Yet…(name) was persistent. She just would not give up.

Perhaps…he could give it a chance.

With a sigh Hades Aidoneus took the girl's hand and immediately she clasped it tightly, a smile not unlike the sun breaking out on her face. "…Fine. I see that you will not cease in your efforts, so I guess I can try. However, the first time my misfortune attempts to harm you, I shall cut all ties with you so you can be safe."

"Haha, see?" (Name) grinned and yanked him out of the chair, tugging him towards the door. "That wasn't so hard! And stop that depressing talk, I'll be fine!"

"W-wait!" Hades stammered as she pulled him into the ornate hallway. "Where are we going? I was in the middle of planning a stargazing trip for myself!"

(Name) let out a giggle. "To have some fun and to get a smile on that sullen, adorable face of yours!"

The god's blush deepened at the word "adorable" but he stayed silent, praying that everything would turn out decent for once.

* * *

Days passed since that fateful encounter, if one could call it that. Hades' misery followed him everywhere as usual, but whenever (name) was with him and it seemed to try and deter her…she would either ignore it or laugh it off. Tripping as the two walked to class together? Her own clumsiness. Her chair breaking without any explanation thus causing her to fall on her behind? A sudden gain of weight most likely. And yet, despite all these unfortunate happenings, Hades found himself…happy.

Because no matter what, (name) did not blame him.

And so at last Hades considered it to be time to invite (name) to go stargazing with him.

"Do I set it up here?" (Name) questioned as she held the box of observatory equipment. The two were standing under the gazebo out in the meadow that surrounded the school, and the night was a beautiful one. The stars were nestled in a black blanket as they shone brightly, and the moon washed everything in a pale light. Including (name).

She was…she looked…

Beautiful. It was like she was made for the night. The way the moonlight shone on her skin and how her (e/c) eyes reflected in the stars' radiance…it was almost a wonder that she wasn't a luminous constellation herself.

_What on earth am I thinking? She is a human. I am the lord of the underworld. And we are merely friends! I cannot allow myself to have such thoughts! And they came so suddenly, too…I have never imagined these things before! Why now?_

"Hey, Hades…earth to Hades, lord of the dead!" (Name)'s voice cut through the silence of the night. "I need instructions, big guy! I'm not the stargazing expert here."

"Hm?" Hades shook himself from his thoughts and nodded distractedly. "Oh, yes…" He pointed to the edge of the gazebo and added, "Just take it out and I'll set it up. Would you mind heading back to the club room and bringing some strawberry rice cakes? I…forgot them." He blushed darkly, ashamed that he had such a weakness for them.

(Name) grinned and placed the box down gently, reaching over and patting his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact as it sent unfamiliar sensations through his body. What was wrong with him today? "You got it, Hades. I'll take a shortcut through the woods so expect me back in fifteen minutes or so, okay?"

With those words (name) set off in a brisk jog, heading towards the mass of trees—Hades, meanwhile, began to set up the telescope. Just as Hades was beginning to feel like his misfortune was giving up, however, something in his heart ached painfully and he heard the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky. Looking up, he saw that the gorgeous expanse of diamonds against black had been covered by ugly grey clouds that were rolling in faster than he could breathe. Another rumble of thunder sounded followed by a deadly flash of lightning. Rain began to pour down and pummel the earth with a shockingly hard force, and something akin to fear rose up in his chest.

Said fear doubled when he realized where (name) was.

"The forest…there's a river…" Hades' eyes widened with realization. "It will flood at this rate. I must…I must go make sure she's alright!"

The god found himself sprinting as fast as he could towards the forest, heart thundering as loudly as the sky above him. The rain stung as it hit his skin, piercing through his clothes like knives. Part of him wanted to blame his brother—Zeus was, after all, lord of the heavens. But no, he knew it was his curse. He knew it was because he had allowed himself to get close to (name) and care for her.

He never should have taken her hand.

Hades could hear the rush of the river before he spotted it. It sounded like an army marching to their deaths. When it came into view the water was swollen far over its banks and devouring the earth greedily, save for a single boulder in the middle of what used to be the path.

And clutching onto that boulder was a figure he knew well by now.

"(Name)!" Hades called out as he stepped into the raging waters, wincing as the current tried to suck him under. "Can you hear me?" His entire body was soaked by now and his clothes clung to him like a desperate lover, making it harder to move as he waded deeper into the river.

"H-Hades?" (Name)'s voice could barely be heard over the deafening rumble of thunder. "What's going on? It was clear a minute ago! Is this Zeus or—?"

She was cut off as the current suddenly surged and even Hades found himself slipping as the water rose to his chest. He grunted and pushed forward as fast as the water allowed him, seeing (name)'s hands lose their grip on the slippery surface of the rock. "D-Don't let go!" Hades all but begged as he watched the spectacle unfold before him. "I'll be right there, I promise!"

"Dammit…" He heard (name) groan in a strained voice, her head turning towards him. Her face was harrowed with anxiety. "It's gotten…really d-deep," she whispered shakily as a brutal flash of lightning turned everything pure white. "I can't swim…"

Hades' heart skipped a beat as (name)'s hands lost their grip and she plunged straight into the torrential waters.

The lord of the underworld was diving beneath the surface before he knew what he was doing. The only thing that was on his mind was one simple sentence: _Save (name). _

It was dark under the water and there were no constellations or moon to guide him due to the storm. His hands reached out blindly as panic set in, groping in the current for something, anything. He wanted to scream her name but nothing would carry under the water.

And then suddenly his hand grasped another. A slender, soft, and limp hand that fit that perfectly in his own.

Hades held it as tight as he could and swam to the surface, pulling (name) along with him. They broke the water and gasped for air as he swam to what remained of the shore, clutching her close. She coughed and clung to his sopping shirt, body shivering either from the chill of the water or from the terror of the near-death experience. Or, perhaps, both. Hades didn't care either way. She was safe now and that was all that mattered.

He leaned against a tree in exhaustion as the storm subsided just like that. The water still raged only inches away but began to slowly go back to its original form. (Name) lifted her head and stared at him silently before suddenly reaching a hand out and putting it against his cheek. He almost stopped breathing when he realized the position they were in—her laying on top of him and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively, their faces so close he could feel her breath fanning him.

(Name) smiled then. "You saved me," she murmured, face inching closer. "Even though you're a god of death…you saved me."

"O-Of course I did," Hades sputtered, fidgeting as the urge to get up and run before he died of embarrassment—impossible being who he was. "We are friends. I could not just let—mph!"

His words were interrupted by (name)'s lips pressing firmly against his and Hades froze like a deer in headlights. Her free hand gripped onto his soaking wet clothes tightly while the one that had been on his cheek rose to his sopping hair, threading through it carefully. The god was at a total loss—what did he do? He had never been in this situation before!

Despite his uncertainty, however, Hades found himself responding back to the human girl's kiss. His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer, her body warmth and the gentle vibration of her heartbeat sending his mind into a peaceful oblivion. (Name)'s lips tasted like strawberries; sweet and savory, delicious and divine. A hunger unlike anything before rose up and Hades heard himself make a noise almost like a growl as he kissed her hard, tongue running along her lips. (Name) sighed against his mouth and leaned into him, her lips parting and responding at an exhilarating pace.

Never before in Hades' life had anything ever felt so perfect.

By the time the god and the girl pulled away from one another the storm had completely disappeared from the sky. The moonlight filtered through the trees, accompanied by the stars, and the pink flushes on their cheeks were illuminated to the point where they almost glowed like the constellations above them.

Hades was the first to speak, his voice minute and self-conscious. "I-I apologize, (name). I don't know what came over me."

(Name)'s lips broke out into a sly grin and she leaned forward, giving him a peck on the nose. "You dummy," she mumbled affectionately as she threw her arms around his wet body. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me. I've wanted to do that for days. Just wish it had been under better circumstances."

He swallowed thickly as she rested against him, heart threatening to leap out of his chest and drown itself in the now-calm river. "Does this mean…does this mean that you l…l-l…lo…"

Hades just could not find the courage to say it for the life of him.

"Yep~" (Name) sang in his ear. "I love you, Hades Aidoneus. I love you despite your stupid puns. I love you when you get excited about strawberry rice cakes. I love you even when your curse likes to make you into a grumpy gus. I~ love~ you~!"

Again, Hades could not find the courage to answer. Nor the words, for that matter. He just blushed deeply and held (name) close, hiding against her shoulder in a bashful manner.

"And I know you love me too," (Name) added as she giggled. "Because you know how the saying goes…misery loves company!"


End file.
